Sadie's Story
Sadie's Story is a meta-game, developed by Fourth Wall Studios, for Halo 3: ODST.Joystiq.com - Former I Love Bees devs working on ODST meta game, Sadie's Story Its consists of Audio Logs, sound files found at various types of data terminals in New Mombasa. Each log is accompanied by a slideshow of still images. The logs tell the story of a Kenyan girl called Sadie Endesha during the invasion of Earth in October 20, 2552.. The meta-game serves as a companion to the main narrative of the game and includes an entirely new cast (except for Vergil).YouTube.com - Bungie's PAX 2009 panel Plot Summary On October 20, 2552, 19-year old Sadie Endesha was leaving New Mombasa by train to enlist in the UNSC. She was caught by Vergil, a sub-routine of the Superintendent written by her father, Dr. Endesha, to monitor and take care of her. As soon Sadie convinced Vergil to let her go, the Covenant arrived in New Mombasa. Sadie contacted Dr. Endesha at the Superintendent's data hive, who tried to tell her about a discovery made the previous day (The Portal). Sadie cut him off and (over his protest) stated her intent to go downtown and save him from the Covenant. As Sadie cut contact off with her father, Commissioner Kinsler and police officer Mike Branley arrived in a cop car, and Kinsler offered to pick her up. She accepted, only to be told that Kinsler was abducting her to take advantage of her. When Mike heard this, he stopped the car and kicked Kinsler out of it, leaving him on the street. He refused, however, to bring her to the war zone in the city center. He left her in the market district. Sadie continued toward the city center on foot, talking to her father on her Chatter. He told her that the Covenant only came to New Mombasa, presumably for Vergil's discovery. Sadie interrupted the conversation to meet Jonas, a butcher who was feeding the refugees. Sadie tried to resume her conversation with her father in the casino district, but wide-spread looting had ruined all of the ATMs. She found one that was operational, but a looter forced her away with a shotgun. Sadie hid behind a dumpster while a pack of Brutes killed the looter. Before the Brutes could kill Sadie, Mike returned, running them over with his car. Sadie explained who Vergil was to Mike while he followed her. As they crossed a bridge, Kinsler arrived in a Pelican and forced Mike to throw his sidearm off the edge. Just before Mike and Sadie boarded his Pelican, Vergil saved them, crashing an Oliphant into the Pelican and emptying its contents onto the Commissioner. Sadie then opted to use the garbage truck to continue toward the city. One Sadie got inside the Oliphant, she continued talking to her father. Dr. Endesha told her that Engineers had been repairing the Superintendent, and that one of them had been freed by his companions. Tom Uberti, a salesman who was with them in the truck, thought that other Covenant might be friendly too, and shouted an offer to the nearest Covenant patrol. Mike and Endesha escaped out of the truck's rear just before it was shelled in response. After Sadie tried to contact her father again, Kinsler shut down the Superintendent. Mike told Sadie that Vergil could be re-activated at the NMPD Headquarters. Upon entering the structure's lobby, the two were immediately taken hostage by Marshall Glick, an unstable ex-cop. After a SWAT team killed him, the two continued to the Communications Headquarters, where Sadie borrowed a stapler, concealed it in her pocket, and forced the on-duty officer at "gunpoint" to turn Vergil back on. Throughout their travels, Mike had been hearing numerous propaganda messages, and he was getting tired of them. Realizing that they were being broadcast from inside the building, he confronted Stephen, the announcer, about the lies. Stephen said that the only people listening were frightened citizens hiding from the Covenant, and the lies gave them hope. When they went back on the air, Mike, under a different name, tried to tell the truth, only to find himself telling the same kinds of lies the announcer had told. Kinsler overheard the broadcast, and contacted the propaganda station, telling Sadie that her father was being held hostage in the data center. He instructed her to meet him at a train station -- alone. Sadie and Mike arrived at the train station and found Kinsler's private car, which was guarded by corrupt officers firing into the crowd of refugees trying to leave the city. Once Sadie was on board, Kinsler told her that he had killed Dr. Endesha, and that he was planning on capturing the stray Engineer and becoming a war hero. Mike then rallied the refugees to storm the corrupt cops, and Sadie tells Vergil to open the doors to the train for them. When the mob got to Kinsler, it tore him to pieces. Sadie wanted to go and save the Engineer, but Vergil told her that the ONI would come get it and urged her to leave the city. She and Mike did so, staying on the train as it pulled out of New Mombasa. Gallery File:sadiestory_01.png File:sadiestory_02.png File:sadiestory_03.png File:sadiestory_04.png File:sadiestory_05.png Sources External Links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8vujEfF1D8&feature=PlayList&p=42BBCC21E87FBB7E&index=0&playnext=1 Sadie's Story in (YouTube)] Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:New Content